Bone or joint fusion surgery, called arthrodesis, is performed to relieve arthritis pain in the ankles, wrists, fingers, thumbs, or spine. In arthrodesis, two bones on each end of a joint are fused, eliminating the joint itself. Joint fusion surgery can be used in patients whose joints have eroded or have been destroyed by osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, or other forms of arthritis. There are different ways to perform joint fusion surgery. In one procedure, bone graft can be taken from another part of the body or from a bone bank and placed in between the two bones being fused to stimulate the fusion. Recently, a variety of synthetic bone substitutes have been made available with osteoinductive properties to facilitate bone forming. In another procedure, implants of metal plates, screws, or wires can be used to hold the bones together in a position which favors bone growth. Over time, the body heals the bones to become one, but occasionally a bone graft may be needed to aid healing. While a fused joint loses flexibility, it can bear weight better, is more stable, and in many cases significantly less painful.